Can we just beFor a moment?
by Amorous Erised
Summary: The Doctor wants to know why Rose is so upset. But will he want to know the answer? He must come to terms with the fact that not everyone can let go of the past. Not everyone can just run and never look back.
1. Chapter 1

Can we just be…for a moment?

He knew something was bothering her, he couldn't see the light in her eyes anymore. She tried to put on a façade, but she seemed to be forgetting that he is the Doctor; the master of façade's. Gently he pushed open the oak door, which was marked by a Rose. Darkness engulfed his senses, his eyes taking time to adjust to his new surroundings.

"Rose?"

Straining his vision, he could just make sense of the dark figure grieving over in the back right end corner of the bedroom. He fumbled around the wall on his left, searching for the switch he knew was there. Once his sight had fully returned once more, he gazed around the small room. Her walls were black and pink, her wooden bed stood against the wall facing him. Her hot pink bedding almost blinding him. Upon further inspection, he could see tissues littered across the carpet, clothes thrown everywhere. He shook his head amused at the typical teenage mess, until he noticed the young blonde sat on the floor, at the back end of the room. He could hear her faint sobs as she held a wooden photo frame against her chest.

Not wanting to startle her, he tiptoed over to Rose and knelt down at Rose's left side; softly rubbing his hand in circles across her back. The girl steadily looked up at his face, her eyes locking onto his. Trying to calm her down a bit, he gave her a soft smile, echoing his past self. This simple gesture however, seemed to have the opposite reaction that he was hoping for. As her sobs quickened and she fell into his arms, her head tucked into his chest, her grip on the photo slipped.

The object fell to the pink floor, landing face upwards, luckily not damaging the glass. The Doctor saw the subject of her grief and his hearts dropped. After all this time, it seemed she still couldn't let go of the past. The Doctor could almost hear the laugh of the person behind the glass, a moment captured in time, still capable of haunting his future.

Tears built in his eyes as he realised what had to be done. He had hoped this would never have to happen, hoped that everything would be okay. He had thought everything had moved on. Realization had never hit him so hard until now, of just how wrong he had been. He often forgot that the amazing young Woman he held in his arms, was only human. Probably just as much as she forgot that he was a Time Lord. Sighing, he helped Rose up on her feet, taking her hand. He knew that she could feel the sadness radiating from his entire being. He just couldn't bring himself to care at that very moment.

"It's time"

_**Hi there you! I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Have you figured out who the person in the Photograph is yet? If so, well done! Stay tuned to find out next chapter. Please review and tell what you think. :-D **_

_**Yours, Amorous Erised. **_

_**P.s. Ten House Points to anyone who can tell me what my User Name means!**_


	2. A Woman's Heart is an Ocean of Secrets

A Woman's heart is an Ocean of secrets and Emotions

**Hi there! I am so sorry for such a long wait. I've been concentrating on another story, but I really hope this makes up for it! You will be able to find out who the Mystery Guy in the photo was. There isn't a lot of the Tenth Doctor in this, but he does get a little cameo at the beginning. Please enjoy.**

Rose stumbled out through the TARDIS, a white light blinding her briefly. She looked over her shoulder to see the Doctor just nodding at her. Turning back around, Rose made her way through the light, slightly nervous. _What is that Man up to?_ She found herself asking. Confusion began as she realised there was nothing at all here. No scenery or furniture, no nothing.

"Hello" A gruff but soft Northern voice sounded out of the 'mist'. Rose thought for a moment it was her imagination, until a Man stepped out of the shadows. Rose found herself almost chuckling with her next thought. _Well, what would have been shadows; if there was any there. _Well she would have laughed had he not recognised the Man in black leather. She noticed a grim smile on his face, yet as she walked closer, she could see his electric blue eyes twinkling away. _Almost like that Dumbledore off Harry Potter. _

"How can you be here? You're…Dead?" Rose winced at how shaky her voice sounded, also not too happy about having ended with a question. This was not how she wanted him to see her after all this time. Rose held out a hand to his face, just the same as he had done to her once, so long ago now. She flinched when she realised she could actually touch him. "You are, you're real! Has_ he_ had something to do with this?"

The Northerner stepped closer, if possible. "Rose, it really is me. I'm not dead. Well, I am in your terms. But to me, I am very much alive." The man was staring intently at Rose; she did not however feel uncomfortable. She had waited so long for the touch of this guy, a comfort she thought she would never feel again. On instinct and pure need, she jumped on the man, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. She relished in the sensation of his arms embracing her just as tightly around her waist and her upper back. "Oh Doctor! I thought I would never see you again!" She sobbed against him. The Doctor held her closer, tears filling behind his own waterfall gaze.

The Northern Doctor had led his young blonde hand in hand to a sofa a bit further on, which she could honestly say was not there before. Their hands joined felt just like old times, laughing and joking with one another. Now, there was just sombre silence and occasional sniffs. Rose seated herself beside the Doctor, unable to take her eyes off of his. "You never answered by question as you why you are here Doctor." Rose questioned. She could see thoughts running behind those brilliant eyes, most probably thinking up a response. "I was hoping you would know that Rose. I didn't plan this, it must have been the other me. I'm assuming that is who he is?" Rose nodded before turning away briefly looking at the floor, her eyes once again becoming tear filled. _What is wrong with me lately?_ She returned her gaze back to him, before replying somewhat unsteadily; "I don't know Doctor. I've just been feeling really upset lately." The Doctor reached out for her hand, cradling it in his large ones, encouraging her to on. She knew by the intense look in his eyes that he wanted her to open up to him about how she was feeling.

"I miss you Doctor!" Her voice cracked slightly, "You're my Time Lord. I know him in the TARDIS is the same guy and he means the world to me, but he just isn't the same. We, I don't feel we have the same…connection anymore. He is so closed off, he won't _talk_ to me! Just the other day, he went and got himself trapped back in 1800s France with _Madame De bloody pompadour!" Rose was full on crying now, no longer having the emotional strength to hold it all in anymore. But she didn't care; he was here now. _He would hold her and help her. Sure enough, the Doctor pulled her into his arms, letting her cry against his chest. He knew what was bothering her so much. And to be fair, it bothered him too. "Rose. I understand how you are feeling, you daft little Ape. I cannot speak for my future self, but I can speak for the me which is right here and now." Rose sat up straight at this, curious as to what he would reveal to her. "I'm a Time Lord; it is not in our DNA to do domestic. But that doesn't mean we can't fall in love. A long time ago, I met a girl. She was so youthful and full of life that I couldn't help but be taken by her. I was a broken old man, who had just come out of the greatest Time War to ever happen. She helped me heal and to open up. I never planned to fall for this wonderful young Human Woman, it just happens. It isn't something one can control, just as with life and death, it's going to happen. Although, this said young Woman had other ideas." He grinned and winked at her. Rose smiled softly back, taken by his words. She didn't need to ask who he was speaking so highly back. "What do you want me to do Rose? How can I help you?" He asked, genuinely wanting to help her.

It didn't take much thinking on Rose's part as she replied breathily; "Kiss me!" Rose shivered slightly as the Doctor leaned closer to her, his face so close. Closing her eyes, she felt his lips press so softly against hers. She sighed content into the kiss, her arms locking around his head. Rose could feel time revolving around the Doctor, breezing past her in passage. Her mind had never felt so warm and safe; a very light hum could be heard in the back of her mind. Not enough to drive her mad, but to give her comfort, and she knew somehow, that even when they had to go their separate ways, she would always feel that presence in her mind. And as he wound his arms once again around her, she knew that she would always be able to hear that soft lullaby.

To be continued…

**So, there you have it! This is not quite the end, there is maybe another chapter or two to come from this. I hope that this was what you had imagined, and I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please take the time to review :) **

**Until next time –**

**~Amorous Erised**

**xXx**


End file.
